


Inta Hayati

by crispyCh0colate



Series: The Icarus Tales [2]
Category: The Icarus Case
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha Maalik never celebrated Christmas before meeting Mali. He finds that celebrating with someone is not as bad as he thought at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inta Hayati

**Author's Note:**

> Really late Christmas story. i wrote this a while ago but I only now got it beta tested :') Hope you enjoy it anyways!

Christmas Eve was just another ordinary day to Aisha Maalik with the exception of actually having the day off. Some years he volunteered to be available on this particular day, because he mostly found himself bored out of his mind with nothing to celebrate and none of his two friends available. Alex was flying to America to spend the holidays with his brother, while Natasha celebrated with either her family or boyfriend if she was currently dating. Not that Aisha wanted to spend Christmas eve with her anyways. 

This year was different though. This year, particularly the last four months, had turned his life upside down. And the reason for this change was sitting on his couch right now looking positively adorable. Aisha rolled his eyes at himself for even thinking this, although he should be used to this by now. 

Mali turned to look over at him with a big smile on his face while waving him over impatiently. Aisha sighed before walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

“I can’t believe you made me buy a tree.” the investigator huffed, staring at the evergreen in front of them. Granted, it wasn’t a very big tree but it was still one tree more than he usually had. Mali had been the one to decorate it, that’s why there were ornaments all over the place. It had some kind of odd charm though and the light of the electrical candles filled the otherwise rather dark room with a warm glow. 

“But you like it, don’t you?” Mali asked, his smile faltering for a moment. 

“Yes, yes I do. It’s not as bad as expected.” Aisha was quick to say. It was definitely not his intention to upset Mali on this day. Christmas didn’t mean anything to him but Mali did and he’d seen the other in misery way too much already. Mali seemed to relax again and Aisha used the chance to wrap his arm around the his boyfriend’s shoulder, pulling him closer so they could lean on each other.

It was hard to uphold somewhat of his dignity, while also showing affection. He liked to think that he was doing a pretty good job at keeping the balance most of the time though. Besides, Mali was making up for any lack of enthusiasm on his side most of the time. 

“I’m so glad I can spend this day with you. I never really got a chance to truly celebrate christmas. Thanks for humoring me.” Mali chuckled although there was a slight edge to his voice. Aisha bit his lip.

“That’s not what I’d call it. I’m doing this to see you smile, so lighten the hell up. I know your life was shitty - don’t make this a sob story now.” he hummed while leaning in to kiss Mali’s cheek. The smaller boy laughed before turning his head and returning the kiss fully. Before Aisha could get into it though, Mali pulled away and jumped up from the couch.

“Christmas wouldn’t be fun without presents!” he exclaimed before Aisha even got the chance to complain. 

Aisha pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course he’d gotten something for Mali, but he was more worried about the other one spending money on him. Ok, Mali was technically living with him for free right now but this didn’t really bother him all that much. At least not yet. And he knew, the other essentially didn’t have much money. At least he had gotten a decent job right now, while also going back to studying. All in all, their lives were starting to look brighter once again. He still didn’t feel very deserving of a present though. 

Mali had run off to their room before returning with something hidden behind his back. Now he stood in front of the christmas tree looking like he was about to burst with excitement. 

“Guess which hand!” he hummed.

“Oh come on, don’t play games.” Aisha groaned but Mali shook his head vehemently. “Alright, fine. Right.” he added in defeat.

“Correct!” Mali snorted and stuck out his right hand in which lay a small present, wrapped in gold paper. Aisha couldn’t help but smirk a bit at that. He reached out and took the present. He noticed that Mali’s hand was shaking a little and one glance at the other’s face made it clear he was a bit nervous.

Aisha raised an eyebrow at that but just started to unwrap the present. Before he had even finished unwrapping, Mali began to speak again.

“This doesn’t really have to mean anything, I just kind of saw it and thought this might be a nice idea. It wasn’t too expensive, don’t worry. i know you don’t really like commitment and all so please don’t feel inclined to see this as such.” he was probably saying something else, but Aisha wasn’t really listening anymore.

Instead he just looked at the little case in his hands. He knew what was inside before he opened it. He swallowed hard when he saw the small silver ring inside. It was formed a little like a feather that would wrap around his finger.

“I’m sorry, maybe it was inappropriate-” Mali stammered now.

Aisha didn’t know how to speak, his brain forgetting how to function as he looked down at the ring in his hands, trying to process the situation.

“It’s lovely.” he finally managed to say while looking up from the ring to meet Mali’s eyes. The other’s face was bright red but at least he stopped talking himself into worry. 

“Y-you like it?” Mali asked quietly and instead of answering, Aisha stood and walked over to him. He pulled Mali close and buried his face into the other’s hair.

“I love it.” he mumbled quietly. The man could feel his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him tightly and his heartbeat against his chest. 

“I’m glad.” Mali replied quietly. They stood like this for a moment before Aisha pulled away and rubbed his eyes. Shit, he hated it when he teared up. But this had come so unexpected. He had expected anything, but not that. 

“Well, my present’s gonna seem pretty lame compared to that.” he joked after seeing that Mali looked at him a little worriedly. 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it.” the smaller boy replied, his smile returning. Aisha nodded and set down the little case, after trying on the ring. He was glad to find that it fit perfectly. Mali had seemed to notice it too, for his smile just grew the slightest bit. 

Aisha retrieved his own present which he had hidden beneath the tree and handed it over to Mali. It was poorly wrapped, since he wasn’t very good at craftsman ship like this but his lover didn’t seem to mind. Instead he went back to the couch to sit down and Aisha followed suit. 

He watched as Mali unwrapped the Hoodie and a bollywood soundtrack CD. Once again Aisha felt embarrassed for only having something this mundane. He looked down at his hand. How did he even deserve any of this?

“Oh my god, thank you so much! I love both of them!” Mali cheered before he could dwelve too deep into the self loathing territory. In the next moment there were arms wrapped around his neck and lips pressed to his cheek. Aisha laughed before grabbing Mali’s waist and pulling him down on top of him, as he let himself fall onto his back.

“Inta hayati, Mali.” Aisha mumbled quietly, watching the red colour spread across Mali’s face again.

“I don’t know what that means.” Mali laughed. 

“It means you’re the light of my life.” Aisha replied before leaning in for a soft but meaningful kiss. He felt Mali reach up and place his hands on his cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

They both stayed like that until well after the christmas music that had been playing in the background had died.


End file.
